wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Malwina czyli domyślność serca/T2/21
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Malwina czyli domyślność serca NIEWESOŁY. We trzy tygodnie po tym dniu nieszczęśliwym Wanda, mocno niespokojna, nie mając przez poczt kilka żadnej od siostry wiadomości, odebrała nareszcie list od niej. Jakie wrażenie uczynić mógł na jej umyśle, czytelnik łatwo osądzi. List Malwiny do Wandy "30 maja 18.., z Warszawy Nie dziw się, luba Wando, żeś tak długo żadnej ode mnie nie miała wiadomości. Długa choroba, która przez dni kilka wszelką nawet przytomność była mi odjęła i podczas której z bliskam śmierć widziała. jedyną mogła być przyczyną, że Malwina zaniechała pisywać do Wandy. Luba Wando! przez tydzień między życiem i śmiercią zostawałam. Matczyna opieka księżnej W***, starania doktorów, młodość może, a raczej Opatrzność, na tej ziemi jeszcze mnie zatrzymały. Ale po wyjściu z niebezpieczeństwa wielkie zostało osłabienie i do tego momentu wszelkiego broniło mi zatrudnienia. Przyczynę tej choroby, nie wiem sama, jak Ci mam opisać. O moja Wando! zbolałe serce, umysł zmęczony rozróżnić same nie mogą, czy marzenie łudzące, czyli istota prawdziwa trwogi mojej była przyczyną. Ale, niestety, od tej chwili mało spokojności doznaję. Smutne przeczucia gonią mnie wszędzie. Wojna bez ustanku jest na myśli. Boję się bez ustanku o wszystko, co kocham. Ach, Wando, boję się bardziej może jeszcze o to, co bym kochać nie powinna! Wybacz, Siostro, jeśli teraz wszystkich tajemnic serca wytłumaczyć nie mogę; ale wkrótce złączona z Tobą wynurzę Ci to biedne serce zupełnie i przy Tobie może cokolwiek spokojności odzyskam. A teraz słuchaj długiej powieści mojej, którą może weźmiesz za skutek gorączki, chociaż wszystko tak jest istotne, jak przyjaźń moja dla Ciebie." Tu Malwina opisuje, co w przeszłych dwóch rozdziałach czytelnik przeczytał, aż do miejsca, gdzie książę Melsztyński w ogrodzie wilanowskim wyjawił Malwinie miłość i rozpacz swoją i czekał na jej odpowiedź. "O Wando! (dokłada ona potem), wyrazić ci, co się nawówczas w duszy mojej działo, jest mi niepodobna; tkliwe rozrzewnienie widząc smutek Ludomira, trwoga o życie jego, które tylekrotnie narażone w okropnej wojnie być może, miłość nadzwyczajna, którąm dla niego niegdyś czuła, miłość, niestety, którą w sercu moim nie dla niego już znajduję, obowiązki, co czuję mu być winną, i tym święciej je czuję, im trudniejsze mi się zdają do wypełnienia. Wando, oto są wszystkie uczucia, co nawałem rozdzierały serce nieszczęśliwe biednej siostry Twojej! Ale, Wando, ty, co od dzieciństwa znasz mnie najlepiej, ty, co wiesz, że cudze szczęście zawsze mi pierwej jest na myśli jak moje własne, dziwić się nie będziesz, że gdy o szczęście szło Ludomira, chętnie moje poświęcić mu chciałam dogadzając życzeniom jego, choć czułam tym dogadzaniem moją spokojność i moje nadzieje straconymi na zawsze. Niejednemu może naganne i niepojęte będzie takie poświecenie się, taki sposób myślenia i działania: ja go ni bronię, ni ganię, lecz tak myślałam, tak czułam i przed sercem przyjaznym jak przed Bogiem litościwym w całej szczerości się wynurzam. "Wróć tylko szczęśliwie, a po wojnie..." - były słowa, którem Ludomirowi odpowiedziała i do których dołożyć chciałam: "a po wojnie rękę moją otrzymasz", lecz tych słów ostatnich domówić nie mogłam. Te słowa przerwane zostały, przerwane może na zawsze krzykiem okropnym i widmem nadnaturalnym, którego zjawienie się zmysły mi naówczas odjęło, a wspomnienie którego trwogą mnie dotąd przeraża. Postać Ludomira powtórzoną raptownie ujrzałam; rozpacz i śmierć nosił na twarzy, promień księżycowy go oświecał, a z ciemnot nocy zdawał się dobywać. Ujrzałam to widmo, okropność niewymowna całe moje objęła jestestwo, zmysły utraciłam zupełnie i od tej chwili nie wiem już, co sił, ze mną działo. Zemdloną odwieźli mnie do Warszawy; przez tydzień w malignie bez przytomności leżałam i dopiero dziesiątego dnia, jak ze snu najprzykrzejszego ocucona, zaczęłam rozeznawać, co się ze mną dzieje, i powoli przypominać, co ze mną działo. Ach, Wando! widmo to okropne z pamięcią moją się wróciło i wrażenie tak głębokie na umyśle moim uczyniło, że chyba ze stratą pamięci stracić bym go mogła. Wando? wierz mi, to nie było omamienie, Wando, wróżbą to może nieszczęśliwą dla Ludomira... wróżbą może dla Malwiny i wczesną karą za to, że usta jej wymawiać chciały inaczej, jak dusza czuła, i rękę swą księciu Melsztyńskiemu oddawać, gdy serca już mu oddać nie mogła! Ale, o Boże! czyż to jest przestępstwem swoje szczęście dla cudzego poświęcać? czyż to jest przestępstwem ofiarę z siebie czynić dla wdzięczności, dać się najtkliwszą litością i głosem obowiązku zwyciężyć? Jeśli to jest przestępstwem, o Boże litościwy, karz mnie... niechaj na mnie gniew się Twój kończy, ale chroń wszystko, co kocham, chroń wszystko, com kiedy kochała? Nazajutrz po tym dniu, w którym zachorowałam, książę Melsztyński z pułkiem swoim, tak Jak wszyscy wojskowi, stąd wyruszył. Od tego czasu wiadomość od nich kilka razy już mieliśmy. Niedaleko są od granicy, w małych utarczkach przednia straż już się kilka razy z nieprzyjacielem potykała i niedługo bitwy generalnej się spodziewają. Ta bitwa los kraju, sławę naszych współziomków, ale, niestety, i życie wszystkiego, co kochamy, rozstrzygnąć może? Wando, i Ty Polka! i Ty masz serce, co sławę umie cenić, ale to serce pewnie, jak i moje, zadrży na wspomnienie, co ta sława czasem kosztuje... Wszyscy już niemal Warszawę opuścili; pusto i smutno wszędzie i w moim sercu smutno, o! smutno nad wszelkie wyrazy! Osłabioną jeszcze jestem bardzo, lękam się najmniejszego hałasu, trwożę się każdą wiadomością. Doktorzy rozumieją, że zmiana powietrza pomocną mi być może, i w tym z życzeniem mego serca się zgadzają, bo jedynie teraz pragnę dość mocy odzyskać, bym mogła do Ciebie, luba Siostro, i do lubego wrócić Krzewina. Może z wami, może przy was odzyskam tę spokojność, co od dawna opuściła serce Malwiny. P.S. Tobie jednej wyjawiłam przyczynę mojego przestrachu w Wilanowie i skutki tej trwogi na moim umyśle; wszyscy rozumieją, że krzyk ów okropny jedynie mnie przeraził; więc proszę Cię i zaklinam, nigdy o tym nie wspominaj, bo może by mi przyszło z boleścią widzieć, że wzięło za omamienie nadto żywej imaginacji albo za udanie jakie to, co, niestety, aż nadto było prawdziwą istotą.